


This Is Halloween

by IveGotRedHair



Series: Weak Immune System Alex AU [10]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, Established Relationship, Fever, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is Alex's favourite time of year and Jack's refuses to ruin it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Halloween

Alex had always loved Halloween, ever since he was young and would dress up as he favourite Power Ranger and go knocking on all the neighbors doors. Now he was man in his mid twenties and not much had changed, he still liked to dress up and go out, though now it was more parties than trick or treating. He’d had his costume planned out since September and he’d even gotten something for his fiance too. 

Jack knew all of this of course, he knew how much Alex loved Halloween with a passion and how the boy would be talking about it non stop from the moment the calendar hit October 1st. And as always Jack wanted Alex to have the best time possible, hanging out with all their friends in whatever hilarious outfits he’d picked out for them this year but the day before the party Jack had woken up feeling a bit worse for wear. His nose was kind of stuffy and his throat a little sore, he planned to ignore it and just down enough medicine to drown out his symptoms. Because the last thing he wanted to do was ruin Alex’s night, he’d been looking forward to for so long that Jack refused to get in the way. That’s why he hadn’t mentioned to Alex how he felt, he knew Alex would get worried and would cancel their plans so Jack just had to make sure he didn’t find out, he stopped off to buy medicine after work and planned on getting an early night. So he could kick this bug before it even got started. 

Unfortunately for Jack the universe had other plans as not only did he get soaked on his way to and from work but his boss piled a ridiculous amount on his desk and expected it all to be done with no over time. By the time Jack did eventually get home he was feeling pretty crappy, his head was pounding, his nose was stuffed up and he’d developed a cough at some point during the day. He felt bad enough that he actually considered telling Alex and just falling asleep. But when he entered the apartment and found Alex sat on their living room floor finishing up their Halloween costumes and in that moment Jack knew he couldn’t tell him. Halloween meant too much to Alex that no matter how shitty Jack might have been feeling he wasn’t going to spoil that for him.   
“Hey ‘Lex,” he said coming up behind the boy and hoping his voice didn’t crack.   
“You’re not suppose to see these yet!” Alex jumped, pulling the clothes to his chest so Jack couldn’t see them.   
“Don’t worry, I won’t look,” Jack said, bending down to kiss Alex’s cheek.   
“How was your day?” Alex asked, still holding the customers close to his chest.   
“Shitty,” Jack replied, rubbing his head as it continued to throb.   
“Awh that’s no good, do you want to take a shower and I’ll make some tea?” Alex asked.   
Jack couldn’t help but smile, Alex always knew just what to do to make things better.   
“Okay, thanks sweetie.”  
Jack kissed the top of Alex’s head before leaving the boy on the floor and going off to have a much needed shower, hopefully the hot water and steam would do something for the rubbish that had filled his head.   
Half an hour later and Jack reentered the living room, hair still damp from the shower and now comfortably wrapped in his hoodie instead of his work clothes. He found Jack in their small kitchen making tea, his back turned to Jack and the boy slipped his arms around the smallers waist.   
“Did the shower help?” Alex asked, turning his head to smile up at Jack.   
Jack just hummed in reply and kissed Alex’s cheek.   
“I can’t be bothered with cooking tonight, fancy ordering something in?” Alex asked, putting the hot mug in Jack’s hands.   
“Whatever you like,” Jack replied, taking his drink over to the couch where he curled up with a blanket. Though the shower had helped some and his head was no longer pounding the same, his throat was still sore and he was fighting back the need to cough or sniffle.   
“Chinese sound good?” Alex questioned, sitting down next to Jack with a take away menu in hand.   
“It’s great,” Jack answered, wiping his nose on his sleeve.   
“You alright?” Alex asked, noticing Jack’s lack of interest in food, one of his favourite topics.   
“Just tired, rubbish day,” Jack replied, shuffling closer to his Fiance.   
“Come here.”  
Alex pulled Jack close to his side and let him curl up in his lap.   
“I’ll sort the food, you just rest okay?”   
Jack nodded against Alex’s chest, giving a weak cough into his fist before closing his eyes. 

The next thing Jack remembers is waking up in bed, he turned away from Alex and coughed heavily. He felt worse than before and according to the clock beside the bed it was just after 3am. He couldn’t really remember waking up for dinner but he must of, he also couldn’t remember coming to bed but it was likely Alex carried him once he’d fallen asleep once again. Jack hoped he hadn’t worried Alex with his tiredness but then it really had been a crappy day at work. Jack ended up having to sit up to try and ease the pressure in his chest, everything was aching, his nose was blocked and running at the same time, his headache had returned and he just felt all around awful. Sniffling Jack shuffled out of bed, careful not wake Alex as he stumbled to the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror Jack squinted in the harsh light, luckily he didn’t look as bad as he felt but he was only able to take a few sips of water before he was coughing. The fit took a few moments to end, Jack had tears in his eyes by the time it did and his head hurt worse.   
“Ew this is awful,” he croaked, wiping his run on a bit of toilet paper.   
Jack wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with Alex and sleep until he could breathe probably again but he couldn’t. It was no officially Halloween and Jack had the rest of the day first, which didn’t sound great but Jack knew Alex had been through worse. With Alex’s immune system and just general stubbornness he’d done many thing why horribly ill, if he could do all that then surely Jack could make it through one night.   
After emptying his nose as much as he could, Jack poured himself another drink of water and waddled back to bed. He was glad to see Alex still sleeping soundly and smiled as he crawled in beside him. Even though still sleep Alex must have felt Jack beside him and put his arm around the younger, tugging him closer to his side. Jack just smiled against Alex’s side and closed his eyes, hoping he’d feel somewhat more alive when he woke up. 

When Jack woke again it was to the sound of This Is Halloween being played through the apartment. He smiled to himself before he was forced to sit up due to a coughing fit, once he was able to breathe again he was glad to see Alex hadn’t come running. Luckily he was still oblious to Jack illness which he was thankful for. After giving his nose a good blow on a bit of leftover toilet paper, groaning Jack got up despite the aching on his entire body. After pulling on a hoodie to cover his goosebump covered arms Jack joined Alex in the kitchen. The boy was cooking again, his sweet voice filled the room as he hummed along to the songs playing on his phone. He wanted to join but opening his mouth only resulted in another coughing fit.   
“Jack? Are you okay?” Alex asked, turning around to see his Fiance hacking his lungs out.   
“Yeah, yeah, just something in my throat,” Jack replied.   
Alex looked at him for a moment and Jack was sure he could see right through him but then he shrugged and went back to his cooking.   
“So, what are you making?” Jack asked, putting his head over Alex’s shoulder.   
“Breakfast,” Alex laughed.   
“Well smells good,” Jack lied, he couldn’t actually smell anything but he wasn’t going to let Alex know that.   
“It’s only porridge Jack,” Alex chuckled.   
“Yeah well I’m hungry,” Jack lied again, he actually didn’t feel like eating and was pretty sure anything he did eat would just taste like snot anyway.   
“Do you want some coffee?” Alex asked.   
“Could I have some tea instead?”   
“Really no coffee? Are you feeling alright?” Alex asked.  
“Fine, just not in a coffee mood.”  
“Okay, why don’t you go sit down and I’ll finish up here?”  
“Thanks ‘Lex,” Jack said, kissing Alex’s cheek before stumbling over to the couch. He flopped down on it and pulled the blanket over his legs, just as Alex entered the room carrying their breakfast on a tray.   
“What did I do to ever deserve you?” Jack asked as Alex handed him his food.   
“Probably made a deal with the devil,” Alex teased, sitting down beside his Fiance.   
“Well…”  
Alex just laughed, that beautiful little smile that just lit up and Jack had to resist kissing him. The last thing he wanted was for Alex to get sick, he didn’t deserve that, he was sick enough as it was.   
They ate the rest of their meal to the sound of Alex rambling about Halloween and some of the cool costumes he’d seen and how cool theirs were going to be. Jack just nodded along, sniffling and trying to muffle a few coughs into his sleeve without the older noticing.   
“So…” Jack sniffed. “What’s the plan for today?”   
“I’ve realised I’ve forgotten a few things so I need to go to the store quickly then let Halloween begin!” Alex cheered.   
“Okay baby, I’m going to have a shower and get ready.”  
“Be back soon.”  
Alex kissed Jack’s cheek before grabbing his coat, keys and leaving the apartment. Jack just yawned, he hadn’t slept that well due to his blocked nose and general shitty feeling so he found himself curling up on the couch. He pulled the blanket up around his shoulders and closed his eyes, thinking he’d have plenty of time before Alex came back and fell asleep. 

Jack woke himself sometime later with a cough, the action forcing him to sit upright as he tried to keep his lungs inside his body. Once it was done Jack groaned and laid back down, only to then notice Alex sat on the other side of the room.   
“Alex…”  
“Shh, it’s okay,” Alex soothed, coming over and placing a cool cloth onto Jack’s overheated skin.   
“You know?” Jack croaked.   
“Ever since you fell asleep on my last night, you only talk in your sleep when you’re getting feverish,” Alex replied.   
“I’m really sorry ‘Lex, I didn’t want to ruin your night…”   
Jack coughed again, Alex helped him sit up and rubbed his back until Jack was able to calm himself.   
“You’re not ruining anything Jack, it doesn’t matter that you’re sick, I know what it’s like to do things why feeling that unwell and I wouldn’t wish that upon anyone. We’ll have Halloween here, ‘cause as long we’re together then it’s good enough for me,” Alex said, pushing Jack’s sweaty hair away from his eyes.   
“I love you Alex, you know that right?”   
“Love you too Jacky and you’re really warm, how are you feeling?” Alex asked, having laid his hand across Jack’s forehead.   
“Pretty awful,” Jack sniffed.   
“What are your symptoms?” Alex asked.   
“Headache, cough, my nose is all stuffy, my throat hurts,I’m really tired and everything just hurts,” Jack moaned.   
“I think it’s some cold you’ve got there, let me get you some medicine.”  
Alex kissed Jack’s nose before standing up and going in search of something to help the boy feel better. As Jack laid staring at the ceiling from their couch he couldn’t help feeling guilty, he’d tried so hard not to ruin Alex’s night and yet he’d done it anyway. He knew Alex said he didn’t mind but Jack knew that was a lie, Alex had been so looking forward to Halloween and now it wasn’t going to happen.   
“Dayquil and cherry flavoured cough syrup because I know it’s your favourite,” Alex said, returning with an armful of bottles.   
Jack didn’t reply and just let Alex feed him all the different medicines, making disgusted faces as the various foul tastes.   
“Alex..” he said after finishing the last one.   
“Yes Jacky?”   
“I am really sorry about ruining your night, I know how it meant to you and I feel so bad for getting sick and…”   
Jack didn’t get to finish as Alex had placed a finger to his lips.   
“Shh, you haven’t ruined anything and don’t you dare blame yourself for getting sick, it happens. I should know. And anyway I’ve got a plan.”   
Alex’s face lit up with a smile before he kissed Jack’s forehead and disappeared off. Jack just blew his nose and pulled his blanket tighter around his shoulders, he’d been forced to sit up to take the medicine and now it felt like his brain was dribbling out of his nose. Alex returned holding a whole bunch of dvds and their duvet over his arm.   
“Here you go,” Alex placed the cover around Jack and began sorting through the various movies.   
“What are we watching?” Jack asked.   
“Well it is Halloween so I’ve got a collection, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Scream, Paranormal Activity, The Conjuring, The Exorcist and a few others,” Alex explained.   
“”It really is Halloween,” Jack said.   
Alex just smiled at he placed the first movie in the tv.   
“Just need the last thing, I’ll be right back.”  
Alex had gone for a few minutes and the movie was in danger of starting without him when he appeared in a full Batman costume.   
“Oh ‘Lex you look great!” Jack said, the excitement sending him into another coughing fit.   
“Don’t hurt yourself, Batman is meant to save people not kill them,” Alex said, sinking down beside Jack to rub his back.   
“Thanks,” Jack croaked once he was done.   
“I know you don’t exactly feel like dressing up but I thought you might like this.”  
Alex took out the mask that could only belong to one person.   
“We’re Batman and Robin?”   
Alex nodded and placed the mask over Jack’s face, them both smiling at the image of them both together.   
“Thank you Alex,” Jack smiled.   
“No problem, I’m just glad to see you smiling again,” Alex said, as he pulled Jack to his side just as the title screen to The Conjuring appeared.   
“I’m still sorry that you’re missing out on the party though.”  
“It’s okay, really. I’m just as happy cuddled up with you watching horror movies, in fact this was my backup plan in case I got sick but it seems you beat me to it,” Alex chuckled.   
“So it’s really okay?” Jack sniffed, looking up at Alex, only his dark eyes visible through the mask.   
“Of course, as long as I’m with then it’s always okay,” Alex said, kissing the top of Jack’s head.   
Jack smiled and cuddled against Alex’s chest, looking up just in time to see a girl get pulled out bed by an unseen force.   
“Happy Halloween Alex, I love you.”  
“I love you too and a happy Halloween to you too, my world is complete as long as I’m with you.”  
Jack squeezed Alex tightly in his arms and smiled, he was so unbelievably lucky to have Alex in his life and to do one day be able to call Alex his husband. After all this was love and this was Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Happy Halloween!!   
> I hope you enjoyed my something a little bit special :)   
> Thank you so much for reading, love you all xx


End file.
